


Enjoying Himself

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beaches, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Morning After, On the Run, Post-Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Reunion Sex (Sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Sirius flees South after being set free by Harry & Hermione.Remus goes along with him and they finally get to spend some much needed time alone together.





	Enjoying Himself

**Author's Note:**

> In Goblet of Fire (bookcanon) Harry mentions how Sirius has been sending his last few letters to him with bright tropical birds instead of owls. 
> 
> The book goes on to describe palm trees and a white sand beach where Sirius is supposedly hiding out from the dementors.
> 
> I feel like he probably wouldn’t have gone to such a place alone ;)

Sometimes, just before he awoke, Sirius still felt a painful twinge of horror as the smell of the sea’s salty waters filled his nostrils, and the familiar lament of the waves crashing against the shore pounded against the drums of his ears.

His sweet dreams turned to darkness again, and he remembered being trapped on that island, in a cold, damp, and dark cell, with dementors lurking down every corridor and nothing but hopelessness and grief filling his thoughts and his heart. 

He woke always with a jolt, his breath catching in his chest for a brief moment, and his eyes throwing themselves open to drink in their true surroundings.

The rising sun peaked through the windows of their lovely little beach house, it’s vibrant hues of oranges, purples, and pinks just beginning to fill the bedroom and its mint colored walls with a healing light.

A plethora of wild, exotic looking birds began their morning melodies in the trees just above the roof, and the waves that were rolling on and on against the shore just outside were not the same as the roaring tides that Sirius was so accustom to hearing. They were gentle, and, if he hadn’t such bad memories concerning the ocean, they would almost be soothing.

The salty air didn’t bother him so much either, as it was mixed with the sweeter aromas of freshly cracked coconut and all of the beautiful wild flowers that grew here in the tropics. 

He wasn’t in Azkaban now. He had truly escaped.

“Mmph...” A soft groan graced his ears, pushing the sounds of the sea away entirely as he looked down and smiled at the sight of Remus’s stirring form beginning to shift against his own body, both of them still without any piece of clothing beneath the thin silk sheets.

“Alright, Moony?” Sirius chuckled, placing a long kiss against the top of his lover’s head. 

“Alright.” Lupin yawned in response, turning over ever so slightly so that he could look Sirius in the face without rolling out of his arms. 

“You enjoyed yourself last night, didn’t you, dearest?” Sirius smiled down at him. He used to look quite smug and pleased with himself whenever making such implications, but now his eyes were filled to their brims with pure adoration. 

“You weren’t exactly discreet with all the noise you were making.” Remus hummed, resting his face against a broad, tattooed chest, his heart near to bursting when he felt a few more kisses placed carefully to his rust colored curls.

“I love you.” Sirius whispered, his voice heavy with a cocktail of insatiable lust, truth undying love, and a grief that refused to ever leave him completely. 

He pulled Remus tighter against himself, trailing his kisses downward until he reached the more than willing mouth of his partner. 

“I never stopped loving you, Padfoot.” Remus told him, pausing briefly between their eager kisses. “Never.”

Sirius pressed his lips to Moony’s once more before pulling him back into a warm and safe embrace. “I know,” He almost sobs as he holds his Moony close, hugging him tight and breathing in the sweet smells of his skin and his hair. 

“I’m so glad you decided to come here with me,” He tells him then, his eyes beginning to fog with impatient tears. “We have a ridiculous amount of time to make up for.”

“We do,” Remus agreed, nuzzling against Padfoot’s shoulder and peppering tiny kisses against the pale skin of his neck and collarbone. “Though I’m sure we’ll manage that task just fine.”

Sirius chuckled and carefully flipped them both over so that Moony was lying on his back.

“I could sit here looking at you for the rest of my days, you know?” He smiled fondly down at his beloved. “Even if I never got to do anything else. That would be just fine.”

“You hopeless flatterer,” Lupin grinned up at him, his smile holding up even as Sirius leaned down and pressed a rather rough kiss against his lips. “You haven’t changed at all.”


End file.
